fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man RPG Prototype
Overview Mega Man RPG Prototype is an on-going Fan Game Created to be a Non-Install, Multi-Platform, Browser-based RPG similar in vein to Pokemon and Final Fantasy, although with a coat of Mega Man paint. the game first appeared in mid-2012 by a man named Adrian Marceau, with about 2000 players and mutiple Youtube channels playing it. The game also has its own Forums of the sort for players to communicate and share info of the game with each other. Ever since the game was released in mid-2012, it spread at a steady pace, and surpassed 2000 players. The game can be found here: http://rpg.megamanpoweredup.net/ Story Currently, there is no story, but the placeholder for the story goes as is: After the events of Mega Man 10, Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack team up to create a system to transport the data of robots into the system to hone their abilities. They decide one day to reveal the Prototype, despite being very buggy and in it's early state, not knowing Dr. Wily and Bass are hiding within the crowd. During the presentation, two Aliens arrive (revealed to be Trill and Slur, based on the same characters from the Mega Man Battle Network Anime series, Mega Man NT Warrior) and trap Dr. Light, Wily, and Cossack along with their robots into the prototype, leaving them to find a way to escape. Gameplay Since the Prototype is Browser-Based, it can be played on almost anything with a browser, including PC, mobile devices such as iPhone, Android, and Samsung, and game consoles with browsers such as PS3, Wii U, and 3DS. The game is a turn-based RPG using mouse / touchscreen controls, the player can choose to play as Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, and Dr. Cossack, each doctor has their own robots they can unlock, such as Dr. Light with Mega Man, Roll, and the robot masters from Mega Man Powered Up, Dr. Wily with Bass, Fan-Made Disco, and Robot Masters from Mega Man 2, and lastly, Dr. Cossack has Proto Man, Fan-Made Rhythm, and the Robot Masters from Mega Man 4, Mega Man 3 Robot Masters can also be unlocked, but through other means. While when you start the game with Mega Man, Proto Man, or Bass, there's many Robots that can be unlocked, the support Robots, Roll, Disco, and Rhythm, are unlocked by failing missions once, twice, or three times respectively. The Robot Masters are unlocked by defeating them as enemies with only Neutral Attacks similar to Mega Man Powered Up, but the Robot Masters from Mega Man 3 are unlocked by buying their fields first, then defeating them with Neutral Attacks. The game starts with Dr. Light, but when you complete his story, Dr. Wily is unlocked, completing his story will unlock Dr. Cossack, completing all three Doctors will unlock Starforce (which doesn't have any relation to Mega Man Starforce) which is a system that boost the attack strength of different Core Types, but are unlocked by defeating new Fields that are Fusions of other Robot Masters's fields. There's a total of 1024 stars, but it's worth collecting all the stars for the boost. Cores are the equivalent of types, as each Robot is classified by Core, Air Man is a Wind core, Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass are Copy Core, and Roll, Disco, and Rhythm are Neutral Core. Attacks can have multiple core types, such as Ice Slasher being Cutter-Freeze, so Cutter and Freeze Core robots can learn the move, while Copy Core robots can learn Every Move. Fields are the stages that Robot Masters appear on, and they have their own Damage Multipliers, such as on a Cutter field, Cutter moves are multiplied by 1.5x, while Time moves are multiplied by 0.8x. Mult-core moves are affected by both types. On the Battle field, a team can have up to 8 Robots with 8 moves each, a score system is implemented to reward players that complete missions quickly, the score system is known as Battle Points, which is what Players are measured by on the Leaderboards. However, as of the battle point reboot of 2016, now players only get battle points once from missions, and Zenny from Player Battles, this update was made to encourage competition in the leaderboards. Forums The Mega Man RPG Prototype has its own forums in the same website where the game is accessed. Multiple users control the forums and are identified in forums with an icon by their name, and in the chatroom with their names shown in red or green text. The forums were made for players to communicate with each other and get help in the games, there's also multiple sections for different aubject of conversation, such as: News is where players can find out upcoming news for the game, only moderators can post here, but players can view their posts and comment on them. General for any conversation that doesn't fit into anything else * Fanfic/Fanart was recently added into the community, mainly made to declutter the Roleplay section. It is for posting your art, stories, webcomics, etc. It also includes threads similar to that of Fantendo and the SCP-Foundation, featuring multiple users creating entries on these threads that could be about hypothetical games, characters in the Prototype, etc. * Roleplay is for Roleplaying and players here can use one of the forums unique functions, in the forums, typing something like forum{freeze} will have the word appear in a blue-ish color, there's many other thing you can do with this such as having sprites for Robot Master and mechas appear in your post, adding fields to your post, and post pictures. This feature works in every forum, however, these do not work in chat. * Strategy is for finding how to defeat certain enemies, but also finding out how to exploit the game to get quick levelling or absurdly high stats. * Mechanics is used by the creator to explain certain mechanics in the game to new players. * Development is used by the creator to announce upcoming things coming in the next update, this one can only have threads posted by the Adrian and Prototype's mods. * Bugs is for discussing any glitches found in the game and typos found in the Database. * Chat is a chatroom for players that want to talk to each other about anything from the game itself to any upcoming events in their lives, the chat is treated as its own thing so it has a different set of rules to the rest of the forums. Developer's Build Currently, the game hasn't been updated in a while due to the large amount of content of the next update, and the Developer's Build is basically a Demo for the Prototype, albeit more glitchy. The Developer's Build asn't been updated in terms of Leaderboards, so unfortunately, newer players may be unable to Log Into the Developer's build. When played, your progress in the Developer's Build, but the Build's content include: * *Alternate colors for the Robot Masters * * New bosses and Mechas to battle * * New items such as Score Balls from the original and Stat Capsules, items the work similarly to Health capsules * New Abilities * * A redone version of the Campaign mode The Dev Build has now been replaced with MMRPG World, which will eventually replace Prototype, and has all of the Dev Build's updates, along with all of Prototype's recent updates. Honorable Users Adrian Marceau- Developer and creator of the project. MegaBossMan- Admin, Spriter, and considered the 2nd in command in the project. Currently the leaderboard leader. Brorman - Contributor with research on the MM3, MM4, and MM5 Robot Masters. MMX100- Chat and Community Moderator and creator of many sprites for the Mega Man 3 Robot Masters, has recently came back and added Nitro Man sprites to the Development version, which will be added to the Prototype later. Metalman - Contributor and spriter. Spinstrike - Contributor and writer. Rhythm_BCA - Chat and Community Moderator and spriter, including updated looks for multiple characters. CHAOS_FANTAZY - Chat and Community Moderator and writer. Reisrat - Chat and Community Moderator TheDoc - Chat and Community Moderator and Contributor Updates to the Prototype The Mega Man RPG Prototype has gone under many rapid changes in the past few months. Because of this, some information listed above will be out of date until properly changed, the current update logs, provided by Adrian Marceau himself are: * The addition of Slash Man, Grenade Man, Tornado Man, Splash Woman, Magma Man, Commando Man, Sheep Man, Solar Man, and Magic Man as enemies, though it should be noted that each Robot Master was added a week from each other with Magic Man being the last added on July 5th. Through out the updates you can when each robot was released. * August 6th, 2016 -Items now are put into a separate tab, so players can know what items they have, and for programming purposes. -Save files were edited so the items tab works, and players know about the update. -Cloud Man and Nitro Man were added, and can be found in Starforce missions and the bonus fields. -Enemies now can drop multiple items at once. -Robot Cores are now affected by the player's Starforce, along with a slight buff. * April 10th, 2016 -Incomplete robots, abilities, etc. are now hidden from the main database page, though they can see be seen in each specific sub-page - Database page headers now show a counter for how many sprites are complete vs. the total amount planned - Separated the field multiplier and star force logic so that than can be turned on or off independantly - Rain Flush has been nerfed so that is it no longer affected by Starforce, also damages user now unless immunity or affinity * April 12th, 2016 - Updated omega factors to fix an issue with Strike Man not appearing in fusion battles - Un-nerfed Rain Flush a bit, ability no longer damages the user * April 16th, 2016 - Fixed an issue with personal messages where you couldn't switch pages - Fixed an issue with threads that had no comments (they wouldn't load and crashed browser) * April 17th, 2016 - Grenade Man uploaded to database and added to list of omega factors so he'll appear in-battle (thanks MegaBossMan!) - Kalinka's Shop updated so her wish-list changes more frequently and is based on currently mission fields - Robot stats have been capped at 5x their base at level 100 and can no longer reach 9999 outside of battle. - Any overflow from previous grinding on existing robots has been converted into zenny for the player - A new "System Bot" was created to PM players of important news and patches applied to their save files - Updated the chat with new Mega Man themed emoticons (thanks MegaBoyX7!) * April 19th, 2016 - Updated the numbered page links on the leaderboard to fix the overflow issues preventing proper navigation * April 24th, 2016 - Tornado Man uploaded to database and added to list of omega factors so he'll appear in battles (thanks again, Boss!) * April 29th, 2016 - Battle Point Reboot of 2k16 patch applied to the game and all save files, battle points are now equal to the sum of all the best mission records in a player's game rather than something you grind infinitely. - Any battle points lost during the update have been converted to zenny, so please check your PMs for a message with the details of the conversion. - Leaderboard loading has been optimized slightly to speed up load times. - New section added to the leaderboard listing all missions completed by a player and their records. - Updated the stat booster items to have permanent effects after battle, permanently incrementing a robot's bonus stats by the boost amount. This should make it much easier to max a robot's stats, though the price of these items has gone up considerably... - Bonus Missions and Player Battles no longer reward battle points and instead reward zenny now, so hopefully this helps with the above a little. * April 30th, 2016 - Updated the robot select menu with better tooltips, showing whether or not the robot has maxed out any stats - Updated the stat booster items to show a victory message to the user when they've maxed out their base stat, also revised coding a bit to fix a few calculation bugs - Updated in-battle stat display to also be aware of max stats and dynamically show the star when the base stat is or has been maxed - Updated the starforce menu with the improvements already made to the World build of the game where robot mugshots are shown in a grid and can be scrolled through to find which stars you already have and are missing * May 8th, 2016 - Magma Man uploaded to database and added to list of omega factors so he'll appear in starforce battles (thanks Boss!) * May 11th, 2016 - Unlocked player abilities have been merged into a single array so they are shared across all players - Reggae's shop simplified, only necessary to purchase each ability once now instead of 3x like before - All shops now have an experience level that raises as you purchase and sell goods for various effects - Shops remember your buy and sell history which will be used later when Reggae starts selling weapons - Higher level shops sell goods at lowered prices and/or expand their inventory of purchasable goods - Attack/Defense/Speed Burn and Blaze have been removed from the game and save files updated to unequip - Zenny counter has been added to the main menu of the prototype and updates automatically while shopping - Updated bonus missions to dynamically generate targets, include new robots automatically * May 12th, 2016 - Added Gyro Attack to the game, a two part attack that loops around to the back of the battlefield * May 15th, 2016 - Added Commando Man to the game so he can be fought in bonus and starforce fields (thanks again MBM!) - Fixed a display bug with stationary ability attachments like the super arm - Fixed a typo in the Hard Knuckle ability that prevented it from working sometimes - Updated bonus mission generator so that a certain elusive robot might appear - Fixed a display bug in the demo mode that would appear because the user did not have any zenny - Buffed Search Snake to make it hit three times with perfect accuracy at any distance, deal more damage overal l - Updated Rhythm's sprites to V3 more closely matching her concept artwork (thanks Rhythm_BCA!) * May 16th, 2016 - Added Star Crash ability to the game - Changed Ring Man's core type to Space * May 22nd, 2016 - Updated Slash Claw to a pure Cutter type ability and completed its assets, added to ability generator - Added Sheep Man to the game so now he'll appear in bonus and starforce mission (more thanks to MBM!) * May 29th, 2016 - Added Solar Man to the game so now he'll appear in bonus and starforce mission! * June 5th, 2016 - Added the final queued robot master, the shadow type magician Magic Man! Thanks BossMan for all the wonderful sprites! :D - Also added the Magic Card ability to the game so shadow robots will have another attack option Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:2012